The Quidditch Club
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry and Severus grow closer when the Potions Master offers to help lead Harry's new Quidditch club, and they slowly begin to realize that they have feelings for each other. Harry/Severus slash so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside
**Title: The Quidditch Club**

 **Summary: Harry and Severus grow closer when the Potions Master offers to help lead Harry's new Quidditch club, and they slowly begin to realize that they have feelings for each other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Some intense kissing and suggestive scenes**

* * *

A few weeks into Harry's first term as a teacher, he was wandering down the hall when he found a group of students crowded around a moving photo. The photo was one of Harry when he was in school - during his first game, in fact. Harry recalled the memory like it was yesterday.

"Harry!" one of his students, Austin, called when he saw the real-life Harry walking up to them. "Is it true you were the Gryffindor Seeker?"

"It's true," said Harry, smiling. He peered at the photo, glad that it didn't show the scene where Harry was about to fall off his broom. It hadn't been his finest moment.

"Can you teach us how to play Quidditch?" another student, Emily, asked.

"I thought Madame Hooch was holding tryouts," Harry said.

"She is, but well, we've heard amazing things about your Quidditch games and you probably know a lot you could pass down to us," said Austin.

"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully. He made a mental note to speak with Madame Hooch about a Quidditch club, and said as much to his students. "Now go off to class, all of you."

He was still staring at the photo after all the students were in class. "A memorable game, that was," said a deep baritone voice.

Harry looked over at his longtime enemy and now coworker, Severus Snape. "I'll never forget it," he agreed. He remembered when Quirrell had tried to jinx him and Severus saved him. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"Probably." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Severus smirked. "You're welcome."

Harry chuckled. "Nice to know some things about this place never change." Severus rolled his eyes at Harry. Indeed, having the Potions Master at Hogwarts with him was reassuring to Harry.

A month ago, in a time of despair and heartache, Harry had done something that he never thought he would do. During the middle of the battle, in the hospital when Severus was asleep, he had kissed the Potions Master softly on the lips. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he had done it. Maybe the thought of the man dying had made him emotional. But Severus's lips had been so soft, so warm. He'd left before seeing if his kiss had woken Severus. Because surely the Potions Master would kill him if he knew. And Severus had shown no indications that he was aware.

"Starting a Quidditch club are you?" Severus asked him, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I hope so," said Harry. "I just have to talk to Madame Hooch."

"Well, you need two teachers to start a club," Severus said. "I could be the second, if you'd like."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "You mean you're voluntarily willing to spend time with me?"

"I believe it's time we move past our...feud," Severus said.

"To put it lightly," added Harry, and the Potions Master nodded. "Well, that sounds great. Thank you, Professor."

"You are a teacher at Hogwarts," said Severus. "You are entitled - and welcome - to call me Severus."

"Then call me Harry...Severus." The name felt natural coming from Harry's mouth.

"Very well, Harry." The younger man smiled.

"I'll let you know what Madame Hooch says," said Harry. "I have a class in a few minutes."

Severus nodded, deep in thought, and they parted ways.

* * *

A few days passed before Harry had the chance to talk to Madame Hooch. "Come in, Mr. Potter," she said. "Are you here to discuss the Quidditch club?"

"I - wait, how did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Severus already spoke to me about it." She smiled.

Harry stared. "He did?"

"Yes. And I think it's a wonderful idea. You can pass all your knowledge down to your students. I am sure they will appreciate it. Do you have a schedule yet?"

Harry handed her the schedule he'd been creating in his free time. "Practices will be Tuesdays and Thursdays," he said. "No tryouts required since this isn't really a Quidditch team, but students will have to know the basics of flying."

"That is a wise idea," a deep baritone voice said from behind him.

For the next half hour, the three of them planned out the club - how to keep the students organized, what the lessons would be about, how to schedule time for the club so they wouldn't interfere with other Quidditch practices.

"I didn't know you like Quidditch," Harry said to Severus as they left Madame Hooch's office. "Did you ever play for Slytherin?"

Severus chuckled. "You would never have caught me on a broom. I enjoyed going to the games, but I was terrible at Quidditch. And while I liked it, I was never passionate about it. Not in the way you are."

"Oh," said Harry as they reached the dining hall. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Indeed."

"So you and Professor Snape, then?" said a familiar voice.

Harry looked over at Austin, who smiled. "What are you talking about?"

His student's grin turned mischevous, and suddenly Harry was reminded of himself at a younger age. "You like him."

Harry flushed scarlet, which really didn't help his case. "Yes, well, Professor Snape is an...interesting man-"

"No," Austin laughed. "I mean _like_ , like him. I can see it when you sneak looks at him in class when his back is turned. It's obvious."

Harry was impressed at the younger Gryffindor's boldness. What a thing to say to a Professor, even if he was friendly with his students. "I do that?" he asked dumbly, which probably didn't help his case, but even the thought of Severus made him warm inside.

Austin laughed. "Yes, you do! So, when are you going to tell him?"

"What? I don't like Severus - I mean, Professor Snape," Harry corrected himself, mentally smacking himself upside the head. At Austin's skeptical look he said, "Teachers call their coworkers by their first names, you know. Seriously, Austin. We aren't a couple."

"Whatever you say," Austin said. "But I thought you should know, Professor, it seems like Professor Snape likes you, too."

Harry stared at his student in shock as the boy turned the corner and out of his sight. Was Austin right? Did Harry like Severus? He remembered what it had been like to feel Severus's lips pressed against his. He'd wanted to keep kissing Severus after he had pulled back.

Did Severus even remember the kiss? And if so, what did he think of it? But Harry figured that if Severus had remembered, he would have mentioned it to Harry, and the Potions Master hadn't brought it up.

He wandered down the hall, lost in thought of a certain Professor.

* * *

"All right," said Harry a few days later. "Carefully mount your brooms, and once you have gotten up in the air, I want you to practice throwing a simple soccer ball through the hoops before we try anything more advanced."

"Can't we use Bludgers?" said Jack, one of Harry's students.

"No," said Harry quickly. "They would knock you off your broom faster than you can say Quidditch. One step at a time."

Harry watched his students practice from the stands, occasionally calling out advice and techniques he had learned in school. Severus sat beside him, keeping an eye on the students. "Do you need any help planning your next lessons?" he asked Harry.

"That would be great, thanks." Harry's gaze met Severus', and his heart skipped a beat as he gazed into those eyes. They reminded him of dark chocolate, and Harry began to get lost in them.

Severus's eyes widened. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry flushed. "Oh er, no...no reason." Maybe he did sneak looks at Severus behind his back, and had just been unaware of it. An embarrassing thought, but a possibility all the same.

He turned his attention back to his students just in time to see the disaster about to happen. Austin had fallen off his broom and was clinging to it with one hand. He wasn't too far in the air, but the fall would hurt. "Austin! Don't let go!" Harry got on his Firebolt and sped over to Austin, but was unable to catch the boy before he toppled on the ground. "Austin!"

Harry felt extremely guilty. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked Poppy, desperate. Severus was close beside Harry, and he placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm.

"He needs rest, but he'll be fine," Poppy said. "I mended his bruised ribs, but he will have to miss the next meeting or two, I'm afraid. He sprained his wrist."

"That's fine," Harry said. "I'll work with him outside of the club so he can catch up." He went over to Austin's bed, and he was sitting up, his arm in a cast. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Arm hurts a little, but Madame Pomfrey says it should heal in a few weeks."

"I should have been watching you," Harry said, guilt overwhelming him. "I'm a horrible teacher."

"You're not," Austin said, glancing knowingly at the Potions Master at Harry's side. "Professor Snape, tell him it isn't Professor Potter's fault."

"Austin is right, Harry," Severus agreed. "It happened fast, and it doesn't seem as though Austin blames you. There was no way you could have gotten to him in time, even on your Firebolt."

Harry sighed. "I'm so thankful you weren't hurt worse," he said to his student.

"Me too, Professor," Austin said. "Do you think there's any way I could get my homework? I don't have it, and I don't want to fall behind in school."

"Of course," Harry said. "Sev - Professor Snape and I will bring you our classwork and I will speak with your other Professors. Get some rest, and I'll tutor you in DADA and Quidditch when you're better."

"Thank you, Professor," said Austin, and Harry smiled before leaving the hospital wing with Severus, consumed with guilt.

As they walked down the corridor, Severus said, "Stop blaming yourself." Harry looked at him in surprise. "Austin will be fully recovered soon, and he's f-"

"No, he's not fine!" Tears filled Harry's eyes, and Severus's eyes widened. "His arm is sprained, Severus! And it was all because I wasn't paying attention. It's my job to look after them, and-"

"Harry, it was _my_ job to supervise them," Severus pointed out. "If anyone is to blame here, it is me. I was...quite distracted at the time." Harry blushed, and Severus smirked before walking ahead.

"Wait...Severus." Harry rushed to catch up with the older man. He knew he had to get to know Severus better before making any decisions about his feelings. "Will you have dinner with me one night this week?" The words rushed out and Harry gulped under the intense gaze of the Potions Master.

"If you are free Friday evening, I will make dinner and you may come to my rooms," Severus told him.

"Your...rooms?" Harry gaped at the man. He had never been inside the Potions Master's personal rooms.

"I believe that is what I said." Severus smirked at Harry's astonished expression. "Don't look so surprised. You...you have more admirers than you think."

Harry blushed deeply, and Severus left him standing in the hallway, the younger man's jaw practically on the floor.

* * *

On Friday night, Harry headed down to the dungeons to meet Severus. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he knocked on the door, suddenly nervous.

Severus opened the door and stepped aside. "Come in," he said. "I just finished making dinner."

"Great." Harry smiled shyly, looking around Severus's rooms for the first time. The living room was surprisingly cozy. Green and silver Slytherin decorations adorned the room and a fire was lit in the fireplace. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a desk with a potion boiling in the corner.

Harry looked at Severus, who was smirking. "What, were you expecting my rooms to be dark and cold?"

Harry laughed. "Something like that. I like your rooms."

"Good." Harry noticed a few candles lit on the dining room table, making his heart speed up as he sat down across from Severus. The Potions Master seemed to notice his anxiety. "I hope this is not too much."

"No - it's perfect. Thank you." Harry offered him a reassuring smile.

An awkward silence fell around them, and Harry swallowed nervously. "Why did you ask me to have dinner with you, Harry?" Severus asked, seeming calm through all this. Maybe he didn't return Harry's growing feelings.

"Because I want to get to know you better," said Harry, taking a bite of his food. It was delicious. "I want to be friends with you."

"Why? What's changed?" asked Severus, his gaze locking with Harry's and his onyx eyes reflecting the candlelight.

"Well, for one, the time we have been spending together over the past several weeks," said Harry. "I have really enjoyed it."

"And did you enjoy the kiss we shared as well?"

Harry almost dropped his fork. "You...you remember that?"

"I...have not been able to stop thinking about it," Severus said. Harry realized this was hard for the Potions Master to admit, and knew it would take time for Severus to open up to him completely. "What I don't understand is why you left afterwards."

"Well, I was terrified you'd hex me or something," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "It is understandable that you would think that, given how I have treated you in the past. But, I would not have done it."

Harry stared. "You wouldn't?"

"No," Severus chuckled a bit. "I couldn't quite believe that you had actually kissed me. At first, I thought I had been dreaming. But in the recent weeks, I have started to question whether it had actually happened. I realized that..." Severus trailed off, his gaze drifting down to his plate.

In a burst of courage, Harry reached out and put his hand over Severus's. The Potions Master looked up at him in surprise. "Severus. I want you to know that you can talk to me," Harry tried to reassure him. "I want you to feel comfortable around me. I will listen to you." After a moment of silence, Severus looked back up at him. "What did you realize?" Harry attempted to keep his tone as gentle as possible.

"I realized that I wanted it to be real," Severus said.

Harry felt his eyes grow huge. "So, what now?" he asked.

"I would like to continue building our relationship," Severus said. "I would like to take this slowly, and perhaps go on a few more dates before we decide anything for sure. There is some sort of connection between us, I can feel it, and I want to find out what it is I am feeling."

"You would want that?" Harry asked in disbelief. "To go on a date with me?"

Severus smiled. Harry thought the Potions Master looked beautiful when he smiled. "I would," he said.

"I think it's a great idea," agreed Harry. He had just discovered his feelings, and he thought it was a good idea not to rush into anything while he was still trying to sort out how he felt about Severus. The last thing Harry wanted was to hurt him. Besides, that would give the Potions Master time to sort out his feelings as well, and allow him to open up to Harry more and to feel more comfortable around him.

Harry smiled. "Austin is going to be ecstatic when he hears about this," he said. "The other day, he practically insisted that I've fallen head over heels for you."

Severus laughed, making Harry's heart skip a beat. The younger man resolved to make him laugh more often. "Oh? And did you admit your undying love for me?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said dramatically, grinning at Severus's raised eyebrows. "I told him he could be the best man at our wedding."

Laughter filled the dungeons, and so it was a moment before Severus said, "I don't think we should tell anyone about us just yet."

Harry's heart sank a little, though he was still very happy. "Why not?"

"I want us both to be certain of our feelings before the public finds out about us," Severus said. "When the media finds out that the Boy-Who-Lived is in a relationship with his former Professor? Your reputation-"

"I don't care about my reputation." Harry realized his hand was still on top of Severus', and he slipped his fingers in between the older man's. "I care about you."

He could have sworn Severus blushed, but it was probably just the dim lighting.

Harry's evening with the Potions Master was wonderful. After dinner, they moved to the sofa where they discussed some of the books on Severus's bookshelf. Hermione had lent Harry some books that he had actually really liked, and Severus had read some of them too.

At one point, when the conversation died down, Harry found himself gazing into Severus's eyes, and then down to his lips. He glanced at their joined hands and gathered his courage. "Severus...I was wondering if I could kiss you."

Severus's dark eyes widened. "I think it is too soon for that," he said quickly. "I'm sorry." He stood, and Harry stood as well. "I enjoyed our evening, Harry. I will see you at practice tomorrow?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Harry." Unexpectedly, Severus pulled Harry close against him, his arms around Harry's waist. Harry smiled into Severus's soft hair and hugged the other man back tightly. He tingled from the feeling of the other man's touch.

It was a while until they pulled away, and Harry smiled. "See you tomorrow." Severus escorted him out the door, and Harry smiled to himself as he walked back to his rooms.

* * *

"You look nervous."

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to find Jack sitting on his broom beside Harry. "I - no, I'm not nervous."

"This is about Professor Snape, isn't it?" Jack grinned. "I heard you and him are dating now."

Harry rolled his eyes. His students seemed to be obsessed with his relationship with Severus. "Just concentrate on your Bludger, Jack. We don't want a repeat of what happened last class."

They were using real Bludgers now, and Jack took his baseball bat and knocked it out of the way. "Nice work," said Harry, pleased. He glanced down at his watch, wondering when Severus was going to show up. Was Severus uncomfortable because Harry had asked for a kiss last night? He felt a pang of guilt. Maybe Severus was avoiding him.

 _Stupid, Harry_ , he thought to himself. _You had a wonderful date with him, and of course you had to go and mess it up_. But then he thought of the long hug they had shared, and Harry felt a tingling warmth spread through him.

Severus never showed up, and after practice, Harry went down to the dungeons and knocked on his door. "Harry," Severus said by way of greeting. "I do apologize for missing practice. I have been busy grading essays and lost track of the time."

"Oh, it's fine," Harry said. "I was just wondering if you were avoiding me."

"What? Why would I do that?" Severus seemed genuinely surprised.

Harry blushed. "Asking for a kiss maybe wasn't the best idea I've ever had," he admitted. "I feel like I violated your privacy."

"Why don't you come in," Severus said, and Harry followed him over to the sofa. "Harry, I'm glad you asked me. I want us to have an honest relationship. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there is something you want, although I can't make any promises that I can give it to you the moment you ask me. But I do want to know what will make you happy, Harry."

"So I didn't ruin our date?" Harry asked, relieved.

Severus smiled slightly. "No. I had a wonderful time. I was a bit surprised when you asked me, but I'm happy that you felt comfortable enough around me to be honest with me. I found it easy to talk to you as well."

"I'm glad," said Harry. "I did, too. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not, Harry," Severus reassured him. "You worry too much. I wonder if a date would help reduce your stress?"

Harry smiled. "Well, we can find out."

"How does tomorrow night at 6 sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Harry.

"I know of a great restaurant in London, if you would like to go out this time," Severus suggested.

"I would very much like to," Harry said. "Tomorrow at 6, then." He hesitated. "Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus was looking at him curiously.

Harry felt himself blushing. "Er, I'm sort of worried that if I kiss you, I'll scare you off or make you uncomfortable or something. Because I know you want to take this slowly. So...when you feel that you want to kiss me, you can." The words had sounded a lot less awkward in his head. "I won't force you into anything, and I don't want you to feel that you have to do something just to make me happy. Your happiness is equally as important to me as my own, if not more."

"Thank you, Harry." Severus reached for his hand and squeezed it. "And just so you know, I do want to kiss you. But I barely know you, and I would like to get to know you a bit more before we share something so personal and intimate."

Harry smiled. "I understand. May I ask you something?" When Severus nodded, he said, "What did you think of our kiss during the battle?" Perhaps Severus hadn't liked it, and that was why he was hesitant to kiss Harry now.

"I enjoyed it," Severus said, and Harry exhaled in relief. "I didn't want you to know I was awake, because I thought you would leave if I began to participate. It...made me feel closer to you."

Harry's gaze locked with Severus', and he put his hand over the Potions Master's. "I felt close to you that night too," Harry agreed. "I really didn't want you to die. When I found you...oh, Merlin, I was so worried."

Severus' fingers brushed against his. "It's nice to know someone was worried about me."

"More people were worried about you than you know, Severus." Harry smiled and reached up to brush hair out of the Potions Master's eyes. "And you shouldn't doubt yourself. You're a great person." He let his hand linger on Severus's cheek, and Harry felt the older man lean into his touch. Severus glanced down at Harry's lips, and the Gryffindor felt his heart pounding.

"I am finding it very difficult to stop myself from kissing you," Severus said.

Harry grinned. "Well, there's nothing else stopping you," he teased.

Severus stared at him, and then laughed. The sound made Harry's heart skip a beat. "Get out before I am farther tempted," he said. "No kisses for you today, because I do stand by what I said earlier. I think we should get to know each other more."

"I know. I was only joking." Harry kissed Severus' cheek and the Potions Master stared at him in surprise. "See you tomorrow."

He said goodbye to Severus and left, heading over to the hospital wing to see Austin. He still felt guilty about the whole incident, even after being reassured that it wasn't his fault. "How are you?" he asked by way of greeting as he sat down in the chair beside his student's bed.

"I'm all right," Austin said. "Madame Pomfrey has been fussing over me way too much. I keep telling her she needs to relax, but she insists I take my medicine every hour and get as much sleep as I can."

"Yeah, she does that," Harry said with a chuckle. "You have no idea how many times I was in the hospital wing when I was in school."

Austin laughed. "I heard you had to spend a night in the hospital growing back your bones in your second year," he said, "and that you fell off your broom in your third year."

"Very true," Harry said, smiling at the memories.

"So," Austin said and then added, "Professor. Have you told Professor Snape that you like him?"

Harry couldn't stop the hot blush rising to his face as he thought of the past few days with Severus. "We...have talked," he admitted. "Severus wants to keep this quiet for now, so you cannot tell a soul. Not even your classmates. We can't risk word getting out until we know for sure how we feel about each other."

"So why are you telling me?" Austin asked.

"Because you are a perceptive, caring, selfless person," said Harry. "You realized my feelings before I did, and for that I wish to thank you." He smiled. His relationship with Austin reminded him of his relationship with Dumbledore. Harry hoped he could be as good of a mentor to Austin as Dumbledore had been to him.

"So have you and Professor Snape been on a date yet?" Austin asked.

Harry chuckled at his student's enthusiasm. "I had a very pleasant dinner with him yesterday and we are going to London tomorrow evening. I am looking forward to it. And no, I am not giving you any details," he said as Austin opened his mouth to say something. "None of your business," he teased. "Get some rest. I'll come visit you again soon." He patted Austin's shoulder and left the hospital wing.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked Harry the next night, holding onto his date's arm.

"A Japanese restaurant right around the corner," Severus said. "I hear they have live music."

Harry heard it too a minute later when they walked inside. And, to Harry's surprise, there was a stove in the middle of the table they were led to.

Severus smirked at Harry's surprise. "Have you never been to a Japanese restaurant?" he asked.

"No," Harry said. "The Dursleys never took me out to dinner with them."

"The Dursleys are the Muggle family you lived with?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm so glad I never have to go back there again."

"What did they do to you?" Severus asked. After a couple minutes of stories, Harry was startled to see tears in the older man's eyes. "Harry, I must apologize deeply to you."

"Why?" asked Harry, stunned.

"Since you came to Hogwarts, I always treated you like you were a spoiled brat. I always assumed that of you, without even bothering to get to know you. I was unfair to you, and I cannot begin to express to you how sorry I am."

"Severus..." Harry struggled to choose the right words that would comfort his date. "We never got to know each other until recently. I know you believed me to be like my father, and that it was hard for you to see practically a clone of him for seven whole years. I do understand, Severus."

"But I should not have been so quick to assume that you were an exact copy of your father," Severus said sadly. "Even though I do not deserve it, please forgive me, Harry."

"Severus, you are forgiven," Harry said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Their gazes met, and Harry glanced down at the Potions Master's tempting lips. "Of _course_ you're forgiven."

The sound of food sizzling on a hot surface startled Harry, and he saw Severus jump as well. "My apologies," the waiter said, chuckling. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He smiled knowingly as he finished putting the food on the stove.

Under the table, Severus's fingers entwined with Harry's. "So, they really do cook our food in front of us," Harry said with interest. "I was wondering if Dudley was messing with me when he told me that." The feeling of Severus' hand in his made his heart beat slightly faster.

"It's quite entertaining, really," Severus said. "Watch this. They're going to toss shrimp at us and we have to try to catch it with our mouths."

Harry stared. "What?"

Severus chuckled. "Trust me. It's fun."

Harry decided to take Severus's word for it and found it was indeed fun. He discovered this when Severus tried to catch a piece of shrimp and it hit him in the face.

Harry tried desperately not to laugh as Severus said, "Where is it?"

"It's in your hair. Hold on." Grinning, Harry reached into the Potions Master's soft hair and pulled out the shrimp.

"I know you're laughing." Severus's tone was accusing and teasing at the same time.

"What? I would never." But a giggle still escaped Harry's lips, and Severus nudged him playfully.

After dinner, Harry and Severus went for a walk around Hogsmeade. The cool evening air made him shiver, and the Potions Master glanced over at him. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Harry admitted, wishing he'd brought a coat. Severus took off his coat and wrapped it around Harry, who smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Severus smiled and Harry moved closer to him, gathering his courage to reach for the other man's hand. The Potions Master seemed to sense Harry's thoughts, and laced their fingers together.

"You don't have to ask permission to hold my hand," Severus informed him, and Harry smiled. "I don't mind it."

"Well, I'm glad." Harry pressed closer to Severus, who wrapped an arm around the younger man. Harry's heart sped up when he felt Severus' hand on his lower back.

"I have been thinking," Severus said after a while of silence. They were sitting on a bench under a tree. It was dark, and the Potions Master still had an arm around Harry, holding him quite close. "Harry, I want you to know that I have feelings for you. I would like to continue our relationship, if it would make you happy."

"You make me very happy, Severus." Harry smiled back and rested his head on the Potions Master's shoulder, watching the people strolling by on the street in front of them. Severus leaned his head against Harry's, gently nuzzling the younger man's neck. "This is perfect," Harry sighed, and gasped when Severus brushed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"It definitely is," Severus agreed. "I must say that I enjoy being close to you like this. Both physically and emotionally."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad."

After a while, they decided to go back to school. Harry walked with Severus to his door and the Potions Master said, "Would you like to go out again next week?" Severus asked.

Harry brightened. "Definitely."

They planned for Wednesday night. "So, does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?" Harry asked. "Officially?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, I suppose it does." Harry hugged him, and the Potions Master hugged him back tightly. When they pulled away, Severus said, "I was wondering if I may try something."

Harry's heart raced. "Sure," he said, suddenly nervous. Severus stepped forward again and Harry had to remind himself to breathe as the Potions Master's hand moved up his side. He pulled Harry against him, onyx eyes meeting green ones. Severus reached up with his other hand and gently stroked Harry's hair. Harry placed his hands on Severus's shoulders, closing his eyes as the Potions Master's lips pressed softly against his own. A whimper escaped Harry's lips as Severus kissed him and Harry couldn't resist pressing himself against Severus. His warm body felt good against Harry's, and Severus didn't resist, he just held Harry close and deepened their kiss. Harry clung to Severus as he gently bit down on Harry's lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and moaned when Severus's tongue filled his mouth. He explored Harry's mouth slowly and thoroughly, and Harry moaned into the kiss when he felt the Potions Master's hand gently stroking his hair. Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus more firmly, satisfied when the older man moaned into his mouth. Severus's tongue licked his own, and Harry whimpered and pulled Severus against him, his hands grasping the older man's hips.

Severus backed him against the wall, his lips pressed hard against Harry's. The younger man's heart pounded wildly as he was sandwiched between Severus and the stone wall of the dungeon. The kiss, which had been soft and deep at first, was growing hot and hungry, and Harry savored the delicious taste of the Potions Master. Gathering his courage, Harry reached for Severus's shirt and unbuttoned the first button, then the second.

"Er...Professors?"

Severus and Harry sprang apart and Harry flushed deeply when he saw Austin standing at the entrance to the dungeons. They must have looked quite a sight, Harry's already messy hair even more disheveled from Severus' hands in it and the Potions Master's shirt half unbuttoned, and both their lips red from the kissing. "May I help you?" Severus asked, looking embarrassed as well.

"I just came down to get the rest of my homework," Austin said. "I was going to use the weekend to study."

"Oh," said Severus. "Well, good. I will go get it." He unlocked the door to his rooms and went inside, leaving Harry and Austin alone outside.

The second they were alone, Austin grinned at Harry. Harry groaned, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of how Austin had caught him and Severus making out against the wall. By this time tomorrow, everyone would probably know. "I can't believe you and Professor Snape kissed!" Austin gasped.

"Yeah, well believe it." Harry couldn't help smiling despite the awkward situation. "I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking you to keep quiet about this?" Austin shook his head, and Harry rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. Just leave out the details."

Severus came out into the hall with a small stack of papers, and Harry couldn't help blushing when their gazes met. "Here is your homework," said the Potions Master, handing it to Austin. "Have it done a week from now."

Austin nodded. "Goodnight, Professor Snape. Professor Potter." With another grin at Harry, he left.

"I assume word will be out quickly, then," Severus acknowledged.

"Probably," said Harry, going over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck. "But I've already made up my mind about you."

Severus smiled. "I see," he said, his tone slightly teasing. "I feel the same about you."

Harry returned his smile and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: End of Part One! I think there will be two or three parts of this story. As you've probably noticed, this first chapter was quite long. I went on a trip for a week without Internet and wrote most of this over the course of last week. I will hopefully update soon, once I've plotted out the second part of this story. Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


End file.
